Creep
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Harry is the oldest son of Lilly and James Potter but is treated like he doesn't exist because his twin brother is the boy who lived. When Lilly gives birth to another set of twins Harry starts acting weird and tries to seriously hurt his younger. Drarry


**Creep**

**Summary-**

Harry is the oldest son of Lilly and James Potter but is treated like he doesn't exist because his twin brother is the boy who lived. When Lilly gives birth to another set of twins, this time girls, Harry starts acting weird. He becomes quiet and only talks to his little sisters, and tries to seriously hurt his younger twin brother. Can the Potters find out what is wrong with their oldest son before he kills his brother? Drarry, Dark Harry, Creature Harry.

**Chapter one-**

"Isn't that cute?" Lilly asked her husband as their youngest son Alexander chewed on his father's wand. She cued as Alexander threw the wand down getting tired of it, the wand hit the floor and sparks flew out of it. One spark flew towards their oldest son Harry who was laying on his stomach chewing on his little pink dragon. The spark hit Harry and he began to cry, James shot up from the chair he was sitting on watching his wife play with Alexander and ran over to the bleeding Harry.

"Shit." He cursed while whipping the blood off his sons arm.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked running out of the kitchen.

"I think when Alex threw down Jame's wand it sent some sparks out and one hit little Harry." Sirius said handing James a potion to heal the cut. James dipped his finger in the vial and gently placed it in Harry's mouth. Harry stopped crying and sucked on his father's finger sniffing every now and then.

"Shh, its okay, daddy's here. Honey can you get my wand away from Alex, we don't need him to accidentally hurt Harry again." James called to his wife who was watching them with concern in her eyes.

"Is Harry okay?" She asked moving the wand way from the boy who was now playing with his white lion.

"He's fine, just a small cut, that's all." James said then took his finger out of Harry's mouth. Harry watched him with bright green eyes, when James stood up Harry reached his arms out to him telling him he wanted to be held, James smiled at him and picked him up.

"Well, its getting late, we better go now." Remus said petting Harry's head. Harry giggled and grabbed for Remus's hand.

"Aw, can't you stay the night?" Lilly asked standing up then picked Alexander up.

"We really should-" Sirius started but was cut off by the alarms sounding off.

"He's here! Lilly take the boys and run!" James said handing Harry over to Lilly who took off running up the stairs. As soon as she was at the top of the stairs the door floo off the hinges. Lilly screamed and ran to the boys room she placed them in their cribs and used the most powerful locking spell she knew to lock their door. She heard three stupifys and then silence. She held her breath when she heard the door nob rattle, she screamed when the door flew off the hinges.

"Aw, Lillian, its been awhile hasn't it?" A man with shoulder length black hair and brownish-red eyes said. Lilly glared at him and he laughed, "You're still as adorable as ever Lillian." The man said.

"Fuck off Riddle." Lilly said.

"Tich tich, no need for that kind of language, at least not in front of the children." The man said then looked at Alexander then at Harry. Alexander was sitting in the crib crying and Harry was calmly standing up leaning on the railing while looked at the man with wide green eyes as if daring him to try something. The man looked back at Lilly, "Does that man know that Harry is-" the man started but never finished because Lilly tried firing a stupify at him. He easily dodged it and threw one at her, his hit and she was out cold. The man walked over to the crib and picked Harry up, Harry just glared at him but when the man began to calmly pet his messy black hair Harry's glared changed into a curious stare.

"No need to be afraid Harry, I'm not here to hurt you." the man said then kissed Harry on his forehead making a lightning bolt shaped scar then placed him back in the crib next to Alexander. He glanced at Alexander and pointed his wand and the boy, "Now you, on the other hand, are going to die. AVADA KADAVA!" the man yelled but something amazing happened, a black mist flew out of Harry and surrounded Alexander and the spell bounced off the mist and hit the man. "Why Harry?" the man asked before disappearing. The black mist flew back into Harry knocking him out, and Alexander was left crying with only a small scar in the shape of an 'X' on his chest above his heart.

A minute later Dumbledore, James, Remus, and Sirius ran in. James ran over to his wife while Dumbledore walked over to the crib and picked up Alexander who stopped crying at finally being picked up. 'This boy has been marked for death, that can only mean one thing.' Dumbledore thought seeing the 'X' shaped scar. "Alexander in the boy who lived." He said and everyone looked at Alexander like he was a god, well everyone but Remus who had ran over to Harry to see if he was ok. Remus was staring at the lightning bolt shaped scar in shock.

'That scar can mean only one thing, the Dark Lord made a connection with Harry. But why?'

**\''/ a few years later \''/**

A young Harry was sitting by the living room window with a small drawing pad in his hands, every now and then you could see him glance out the window then go back to drawing. Outside James, Lilly and Alexander were running around laughing and having a great time. This morning when Harry had woken up he had come down stairs and found the house empty, he had walked through the house then looked outside and saw them playing. He had polity called a house elf and asked when breakfast was going to be ready and was told that breakfast had been eaten an hour ago. Harry had cried at that, his family had eaten breakfast without waken him and had just went outside and played. The house elf began to panic when Harry had began to cry and popped away to make Harry his favorite thing for breakfast, blueberry pancakes with some toast that had some apple jelly on it. After Harry ate his breakfast he had sat in front of the window for two hours hopping his family would see him and asked him to play with them, but so far no such luck.

Harry jumped when he heard the floo opening up, he looked up from his drawing of a dragon to see his uncle Remus and Sirius walk out of the fire place. They walked over to him and patted him on the head. "What's up squirt, where are your parents and brother?" Sirius asked.

"Outside playing." Harry said.

"Why aren't you out there playing with them?" Remus asked and Harry shrugged.

"I didn't feel like playing." He lied.

"Well, I'm gonna go play with them." Sirius said then began to head outside, "You coming Moony?"

"I'll be out there in a minute, I want to talk with Harry." Remus said and Sirius shrugged and ran out of the room. Remus waited a few seconds then looked to Harry "You didn't really 'not felt like playing' did you?" he asked and Harry looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"They forgot about me again Uncle Remus." Harry said tears falling from his eyes. Remus sighed, annoyed that his friends could easily forget one of their own family members. Remus pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him as tight as he could with out hurting Harry or suffocating him.

"I'm sure they didn't forget about you." Remus said but knew it was a lie, ever since Alexander had been named the boy who lived they had slowly been leaving Harry out of everything, it was as if they were forgetting they had a second son. Remus would hate to see what would happen if Lilly were to have another child. The front door opened and Lilly stumbled in laughing, when she saw Harry and Remus sitting by the window she sobered up, one because of the glare Remus was sending her and two because she realized she had another son other than Alexander.

"Oh, Harry, when did you get up?" She asked and Remus was shocked that that was the only thing that popped into her head at seeing her first born child.

"Not long ago." Harry lied and Remus could tell he did because he smelled the lie.

"Oh, well, did you eat?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Oh, that's good, would you mind getting mommy a bag of balloons from the storage room." Lilly asked. Harry nodded hoping that if he got what she wanted he would be able to play with them. Once Harry was out of Lilly smiled at Remus and began to bounce on the balls of her feet, "I have something exciting to tell you Moony."

"Is it that you finally remembered that you have another son other than Alex?" Remus asked in a sarcastic happiness, Lilly stopped bouncing and glared at him.

"I never forgot Harry." Lilly said.

"Could have fooled me." Remus said glaring at her.

"You and I both know that Alexander needs a little more attention than any other child." Lilly said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yea, a little more, not all of your attention." Remus said standing up.

"We are not giving Alex all of our attention." Lilly cried.

"That's a lie and you know it. You are giving so much attention to Alex that you have completely forgotten about Harry, it wouldn't surprise me if when Harry turns 11 in four years he has completely forgotten that you are his parents." Remus said.

"Are you trying to say that me and James are bad parents?" Lilly cried out in outrage.

"Your not bad parents to Alex," Remus started, "But you are awful parents to Harry!" He finished.

"How could you say that?" Lilly said with tears in her eyes.

"Because it is true. If I could I would take him from you and raise him myself, but I can't. The only thing I can do is come over when ever I can and give him as much attention as I can, at lest then he will know that not every one is a fucking asshole!" Remus said yelling the last two words of his sentence. The front door opened and James poked his head in.

"Alex wants to know what is taking-" He started but stopped when he saw Lilly in tears, "What's wrong?" He asked walking into the room shutting the door.

"Remus was just telling me how much of a bad mother I am, and all I wanted to do was tell him that I was pregnant." Lilly said and James glared at Remus when he snorted.

"Your pregnant?" Remus asked not believing his ears, he shook his head. "Now Harry will have someone to play with while you forget about them and give all your attention to Alex."

"What has gotten into you Moony?" James asked. Remus opened his mouth to respond but Harry cut him off.

"Are these the right balloons mother?" Harry asked holding out a bag full of pink balloons. James looked at the bag then at Harry.

"What is it with you and the color pink?" He asked, Harry dropped the bag in shock.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought they were gray." Harry asked and everyone looked at him in shock. Remus bent down and held out his his light brown shirt.

"Harry, sweety, what color is my shirt?" He asked, Harry looked at it.

"Black." He said proudly. Lilly sobbed and threw herself into James's arms.

"No Harry, my shirt is light brown." Remus said sadly.

"Are you sure? It looks black." Harry said. Remus covered his mouth trying to hold in a sob.

"Harry, what are the color of James's eyes?" Remus asked.

"Light gray?" Harry asked after looked at them for awhile.

"No, they are blue." James said, "Is my son color blind?"

"I don't know, we should get him checked." Remus said, "I'll take him." he added then picked up the confused Harry and began heading to fireplace.

"Where are we going uncle Remus?" Harry asked.

"We're going to the doctors." Remus said.

"Why? Am I sick?" Harry asked. "I don't fill sick."

"No, we're going to the eyes doctor." Remus said.

"Oh." Harry said, "Does that mean my eyes are sick?" Remus laughed as he threw a handful of floo powder in the fire place.

"No, we're just going to let the eye doctor look at your eyes." Remus said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he wants to see them." Remus said.

"Oh, okay." Harry said.

**\''/ At the Eye Doctors \''/**

"Okay Harry, we're going to play a little game. I'll hold up a card and I want you to tell me what color you see. Okay?" The eye doctor said.

"Okay!" Harry said happy to finally be allowed to play a game with someone other than his Uncle Remus. Don't get Harry wrong, he loved playing with his Uncle Remus, he loved his Uncle Remus so much that he even thought about calling him Daddy, but didn't because he thought his real daddy would get mad at him. The doctor smiled at him and held up a green card.

"What color do you see Harry?" He asked.

"Green, like my mommy's eyes!" Harry said happily, he knew that color. That was the color of his mommy's eyes, that was also his daddy's favorite color, he knew that because his daddy always told his mommy he loved her green eyes.

"Very good Harry." The Doctor said smiling at Harry as he wrote some stuff down. Harry smiled a proud smile at his Uncle Remus, he loved hearing that he was doing good, that meant that his mommy and daddy would pay attention to him, they always paid attention to Alex when he did something good. The doctor then held up a brown card.

"What color do you see?" The doctor asked.

"Black!" Harry said wanting to hear the doctor say that he did a job again.

"I see." The doctor said with a blank face as he sat down the card and wrote something down. Harry knew then that he got it wrong, he looked over to his Uncle Remus hoping he would help him. His Uncle Remus smiled at him then to the doctor as he held up a red card.

"What color do you see?" The doctor asked but Harry was afraid to answer, afraid that he would get it wrong again, he was afraid that if he got it wrong his mommy and daddy would never pay attention to him.

"Come on Harry, tell the nice man what color you see." His Uncle Remus said soothingly. Harry looked at him and knew that even if he got it wrong his Uncle Remus would pay attention to him.

"Red, like the color of the liquid that comes out of Alex's arm when he gets a booboo." Harry said quietly.

"Very good Harry." The doctor said smiling and writing something down again. Harry beamed at the fact that he got it right, the doctor then held up a light red card.

"Gray." Harry said, and the doctor looked at him then held up the red card again.

"What color was this again?" The doctor asked.

"Red, like the liquid that comes out of Alex's arm when he gets a booboo." Harry said unsure what the doctor was doing. The doctor then held up the light red card up again.

"What was this again?" The doctor said.

"Gray." Harry said.

"Interesting." The doctor said then put both cards down and quickly wrote something down. "We're almost done Harry, I just want to look at your eyes."

"Okay." Harry said.

"All I need you to do is sit there and look at your Uncle Remus." The doctor said. Harry nodded and looked at his Uncle Remus as the doctor placed a small flash light in front of his eyes, after a while the doctor suddenly pulled out his wand and cast a spell on Harry's eyes. When the spell hit Harry's eyes he started screaming in pain and began to claw at his eyes, the doctor looked scared and then quickly cast the counter spell.

"What happened?" Remus asked rushing over to a crying Harry who was now glaring at the eye doctor.

"When I was looking at his eyes I saw something dark blocking the light to his Retina which is keeping him from seeing certain colors. I've seen something like this in some of my other patients, and I cast a harmless spell that was suppose to quickly and painlessly remove that, but something went wrong. I don't know what happened." The doctor said then looked at Harry, "Harry will you let me look at your eyes again?"

"No, you'll make my eyes hurt again!" Harry cried.

"I promise I won't, here you can hold my wand to make sure I don't hurt your eyes again. I just want to make sure that spell didn't accidentally damage your eyes." The doctor said and Harry held out his hand for the doctor's wand which the doctor quickly handed over. "Okay, just look straight in front of you." the doctor said and Harry did so, the doctor held his little flash light in front of Harry's eyes again. "There is a little damage, but not much, thank fully he won't need any glasses because the damage will heal on his own. But his eyes will be a lot more sensitive to light now, so watch him carefully. And Harry if your eyes start to bother you, tell your Uncle Remus and he will bring you back here ok." Harry nodded and handed the doctor his wand back.

"What is the result of the color test that you conducted?" Remus asked.

"Harry is color blind, and will be until we can find away to remove that dark spot in his retina. But it seems that he can see only Green and Blood Red any other color will look either gray or black to him." the doctor said and Remus nodded.

"I see." Remus said then took Harry's hand. "Thank you for your help, just bill his parents, they'll take care of it."

"Will do." The doctor said and Remus and Harry walked out of the office.


End file.
